Disney XD (Central
Disney XD Central and Eastern Europe '''(also known as '''Disney XD CEE)''' '''is a children's television channel owned by Disney-ABC Television Group, broadcasting in Romania, Bulgaria, and other countries in Central and Eastern Europe. The channel itself broadcasts in several different languages (using DVB audio technology), including English, Romanian, Bulgarian, Hungarian and Czech. Advertising on the channel is shown in Romanian, Bulgarian, Hungarian, and Czech. The channel is split into two feeds: '''Disney XD Central Europe, '''which airs in the Czech Republic, Hungary, Slovakia, and Croatia. And '''Disney XD Eastern Europe, '''which airs in Romania, Bulgaria, Serbia, and Moldova. History After Disney XD successfully launched in the U.S. on February 13, 2009, it was expected to be rolled in other European countries by mid and late-2009/early-2010. After it was announced that certain Jetix channels would be renamed to Disney Channel, the company also made the move to launch Disney XD there separately. Disney Channel took over Jetix, and Disney XD launched as a separate channel on September 19, 2009. The Russian Jetix feed however became an independent channel, but was later replaced by a separate Disney Channel on August 10, 2010; Disney XD CEE began broadcasting in Russia that same day. The channel also started to broadcast in Ukraine on October 16, 2010, but then ceased broadcasting in that country on January 1, 2013. On August 10, 2015, the channel (along with Disney Channel CEE) started to broadcast in 16:9 widescreen. In late 2015, due to updated Russian TV regulations (which state that no channel or network should show text in any other language except Russian), the Russian sub-feed of the channel was closed down, and was instead formed into a Disney XD channel localized exclusively for Russia. Since the channel's launch in September 2009, Disney XD CEE originally broadcasted every day from 6am until 10pm (06:00 to 22:00). After the network's logo and rebrand revamp on February 1, 2016, Disney XD CEE now currently broadcasts 24/7. Current programming * 11 * Avengers Assemble * Camp Lakebottom * Counterfeit Cat (also on Disney Channel) * The Fairly Oddparents (also on Disney Channel) * Fish Hooks (also on Disney Channel) * Future-Worm! * Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything (also on Disney Channel) * Gravity Falls (also on Disney Channel) * Guardians of the Galaxy * Jessie * K.C. Undercover (also on Disney Channel) * Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (also on Disney Channel) * Kirby Buckets (also on Disney Channel) * Lab Rats * Mech-X4 * Milo Murphy's Law * Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero * Phineas and Ferb (also on Disney Channel) * Pickle and Peanut * Pokémon * Right Now Kapow * Spider-Man (also on Disney Channel) * Star vs. the Forces of Evil * Star Wars Rebels * Supa Strikas * Ultimate Spider-Man * Walk the Prank * Zip-Zip Upcoming programming * Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer (TBA) * DuckTales (March 2018) Programming blocks * Marvel Universe (2012 - present) * Disney XD's Saturday Morning (2009 - 2014) * Randomation Animation (2014 - 2016) * Saturday Night Animation Party (2016 - present) * Show Me the Monday (2014 - 2016) * Wednesday Night Premieres (2016 - present) * Animacation (2014 - 2015) * Extreme-mas (2009 - 2013) * Winter Wonder What?! (2013 - 2015) Former programming * The 7D * Aaron Stone * American Dragon: Jake Long (also on Disney Channel) * Atomic Puppet * Boyster (also on Disney Channel) * Connor Undercover * Crash & Bernstein * Dude, That's My Ghost! * The Emperor's New School * Even Stevens * Fillmore! * Galactik Football * Gargoyles * Get Ed * Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. * I'm in the Band (also on Disney Channel) * Jackie Chan Adventures * Jimmy Two-Shoes (also on Disney Channel) * Just Kidding * Kickin' It (also on Disney Channel) * Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (also on Disney Channel) * Kid vs. Kat (also on Disney Channel) * Kim Possible * Mighty Med * Monster Buster Club * Motorcity * Naruto Shippuden * Oban Star-Racers * Packages from Planet X * Pair of Kings * Phil of the Future * Pucca * The Replacements * Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja (also on Disney Channel) * Rated A for Awesome * Recess * Rekkit Rabbit * The Suite Life of Zack and Cody * The Suite Life on Deck * Sonic Underground * Sonic X * Static Shock * Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! * Tokyo Mew Mew * Tron: Uprising * Wander Over Yonder (also on Disney Channel) * Wizards of Waverly Place (also on Disney Channel) * Yin Yang Yo! * Zeke and Luther (also on Disney Channel) Feeds * Disney XD Eastern Europe: available in Romania, Bulgaria, Serbia, and Moldova. Broadcasts in Romanian and Bulgarian. Airs Serbian subtitles. * Disney XD Central Europe: available in the Czech Republic, Hungary, Slovakia, and Croatia. Broadcasts in Czech and Hungarian. Airs Croatian subtitles. * Disney XD Russia: was available in Russia, broadcasted in Russian. Closed down in 2015 due to Russian TV regulations. * Disney XD Ukraine: was available in Ukraine, broadcastsed in Ukrainian. Closed down in 2013 for unknown reasons. Availability Disney XD CEE is available on all cable, satellite, and DTH operators. The Romanian version of the channel is also included in channel listings on various Moldovan cable operators, as well as cable operators in Serbia and Croatia. In 2011, there were plans for Disney XD CEE to begin broadcasting in Israel and the Middle East, however these plans were scrapped for unknown reasons. The channel ceased operations in Russia in 2015 after a Russian-language version of Disney XD was launched in order to meet Russian TV regulations. See also * Disney XD (Russia) Websites * DisneyXD.tv * DisneyXD.ro * DisneyXD.bg * DisneyXD.cz * DisneyXD.hu Category:Disney XD